


The morning after a musical comedy trouble

by naudreyteampancakes



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Drabble from the deep abyss of tumblr, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naudreyteampancakes/pseuds/naudreyteampancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey gives Duke a poem she wrote. Her inspiration: Duke and Nathan who were singing and dancing together earlier that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The morning after a musical comedy trouble

**Author's Note:**

> The quotes of the poem are taken from those songs: It's time [Imagine Dragons], Part of me [Katy Perry], Love is in the air, On bended knees [Boys II Men], Radioactive [Imagine Dragons.

"So this is what you meant,  
Days like this I want to drive away,  
Love is in the air  
Darling I, I can’t explain,  
I’m waking up to ash and dust.”

Audrey read the poem to herself one last time and finally gave it to Duke.

He read it. Over and over in his head. He looked at Audrey strangely, “Why do you give me that?”

"You and Nathan were singing and dancing one with the other today. It inspired me."

"What are you talking about."

"A trouble happened. Everyone was trapped in some musical comedy world. At first it was…" her eyes widened,"REALLY weird but then I found you both singing together and it became totally hilarious." She laughed at the memory.

"Wow wait, so that is why I woke up in Nathan’s arms?!"

She laughed even more, “Yes!”

Duke read the poem one time again. “But those quote, they don’t even make sense I mean, there’s two, of them talking about love, one about someone paking up and wanting to leave someone, I don’t know, and the two others… I’m not even sure about what they’re about.”

"Well, that’s a mix of what your relationship is; love, hate and whatever."

He glared at her, “Really?”

"Pretty much, yes." She chuckled, "A shame I had to stop that. Damn, I even forgot to record you both. But I did took a picture. Guess it’s a memory i’ll keep for myself."

"Hey, if anyone else knew about that my reputation would be ruined."

"You mean your reputation of good guy?"

"I can’t even believe you just said that."

"Truth hurts, does it?"

"I hate you so much right now."

"Offffff course." she breathed one good time and smiled."Best day ever of my life."

"Shut up."

"Imagine the reaction of Nathan when i’m going to tell him about that."

"You won’t."

"I totally will."

"Audrey Freaking Parker. You are the most frustrating person ever."

"Why thank you, but I still gonna tell Nathan about it."

Still simling, she left Duke on the Cape Rouge, wondering about what the hell have had happened this day.


End file.
